Make It Feel Good
by xonceinadream
Summary: [GKM Fill] When Blaine comes into his brother's room after a nightmare, he sees Cooper doing something he doesn't understand. He wants to help make his brother feel good though.


**Written for glee-kink-meme on livejournal. See my livejournal (linked on my profile page) for more** **details.  
Warning Contains:** Innocence. Underage. Boypussy. Incest.

* * *

Blaine starts having nightmares when he's a little boy. It seems that every night he's waking up screaming, jerking away when one of his parents comes in and tries to soothe him. They take him to the doctor, trying to figure out what's wrong. They're nightmares, though, and the doctor can't treat them. Blaine sleeps in his own bed most nights, especially as he gets older and it's supposed to be embarrassing to climb into bed with his parents or his big brother no matter how much they promise that they understand. He doesn't sleep well at night and his mother starts home-schooling him after he falls asleep in kindergarten repeatedly. Besides, he's not like the other boys and it just seems to be better that way, before it starts to get out of hand.

When he's 13 the nightmares only happen irregularly but he doesn't want to go to school. He has everything that he needs at home he figures and his brother is even there for a few months after running out of money in Los Angeles. Blaine doesn't leave the house much, just when he goes somewhere with his brother or his parents and then he sticks close to their sides, unused to it.

Since Cooper is there for a few months their parents go out on what has to be their tenth honeymoon but Blaine assumes that most parents are gone all the time. He has his schoolwork to do most days and a goldfish for company. That's all that he needs. Two nights into his parent's vacation, he has another nightmare. He wakes himself with his screams and he stands up, stumbling as he hurries out of bed and down the hall.

Everything's lighted with nightlights for Blaine and so it's easy for him to find his way into Cooper's room, only awake enough to know that his parents are gone. He doesn't stop and knock, just needing to get into a room with somebody.

When he opens the door, he freezes as he hears Cooper moaning softly. "Are you having a nightmare too?" he asks softly, closing Cooper's door behind him and stepping inside, trying to call up all of his courage to help his brother out if he needs to. He can barely see, his eyes not adjusted to the sudden darkness in Cooper's room since he doesn't have a nightlight.

Cooper gasps, grabbing the blanket and pulling it up over his body. "No. I'm fine, Blaine," he says but his voice shakes and Blaine frowns, not sure if he believes his brother.

Of course, there's no reason for Cooper to lie to him so Blaine nods, scurrying up and climbing up onto Cooper's bed before he has a chance to protest. He's older now than he was but it's a practiced movement and he's fully under the covers before he realizes that Cooper is staring at him with an expression that he doesn't recognize. "What?"

"Nothing," Cooper responds after a moment. He moves away from Blaine, further until he's pressed against the wall and Blaine watches him, confused. Does he not want Blaine to touch him for some reason? "Go to sleep."

Blaine wants to argue, wants to know what's wrong but it's late and he's tired so he shrugs. It's easy to fall back into a place of half-consciousness and before he knows it he thinks that he's dreaming again. There are strange sounds that sound almost like whimpers and the bed is shaking. Thinking that he's having another nightmare, Blaine snaps his eyes open the way that he's taught himself to do.

The moonlight streams through the windows, illuminating the bed just enough so that he can see his brother and he realizes that he's why the bed is shaking. Part of his body is standing straight up and Cooper is rubbing it and Blaine feels some sort of tightness in his stomach that he doesn't understand. "Cooper?"

"Fuck," Cooper says and he reaches for the blankets, preparing to cover himself again but Blaine grabs at the covers to stop Cooper doing it.

He's curious now, curious and there's heat in his stomach too and he wants to know why Cooper is doing what he's doing. "What's that?" Blaine asks, reaching a hand out towards it. He gasps when Cooper grabs his wrist to stop him. "Coop?"

Cooper lets out a breath, staring at Blaine with that same expression. It seems that he's stalling and Blaine is about to open his mouth and say something else when Cooper sighs. "That's my, um, my dick. Different, uh, different people call it different things. It's what… what boys have. Most boys."

There's an unspoken something there. If Blaine were normal he'd have one of those. Instead, he has folds between his legs, a hole that he's never let himself touch because his mother told him not to. "Why are you touching it?"

"Because it… it feels good. Don't you- don't you touch yourself between your legs?" Cooper asks. His voice sounds strained and Blaine sees that that part, his _dick_ is still hard and there's a liquid that Blaine didn't notice before beading at the top.

Blaine shakes his head, that heat in his stomach starting to get warmer and it's seeming to drift down. He's felt it before, a few times, an almost stinging feeling down below. It makes his thighs wet when it happens and he rubs them together even though he knows that he shouldn't. Sometimes he just can't help it. "Mom said I shouldn't," Blaine says softly. His hand darts out before Cooper can stop him the second that he lets go and he wraps his hand around Cooper's dick.

"Ah, fuck, Blaine!" Cooper moans out, his hips thrusting up between his fingers and Blaine has to grin at the look on Cooper's face. "You- Brothers don't- They don't touch each other like this, okay?"

Blaine cocks his head to the side, starting to move his fingers slowly on Cooper. He can't move as well as Cooper did, can't quite figure out how to wrap his hand around like Cooper did from this angle. He doesn't realize how torturous his movements are. "Why not? You're really soft, Cooper. I like it. I like your dick."

The word makes Blaine giggle, a thrilling sensation sliding through him for no reason that he knows. Perhaps because he's doing something that Cooper said is _forbidden_ and Blaine is being bad. He loves being bad because he doesn't let himself do it often. Squeezing his thighs together, he watches as Cooper's eyes dart between his face and his hand. "Siblings just don't. You, fuck, you- God, Blaine."

"What else do people call it?" Blaine asks and he lifts himself up, crawling on his knees to settle in between Cooper's legs. It's easier from this angle and Blaine wraps both hands around Cooper's dick, tongue slipping out between his lips as he concentrates. Cooper is saying a lot of bad words so that must mean that it feels really, really good.

Cooper can't resist from bucking his hips up, fingers curling in the bedsheets. "Uh, god, uh, some people call it, fuck, a cock. I like that word too. Or, uh, a penis. Or- fuck, Blaine, lots of words. That feels so good."

"It does? I'm making you feel good?" Blaine asks, pure joy evident in his voice at the thought that he's able to help his brother like this.

They're silent for a few moments after Cooper nods, Blaine's hand moving. He can't stop watching Cooper's face, the way that he bites his lip, the way that emotions seem to pass at an alarming rate over his face. "You know what else would make me feel good?" Blaine looks at him, asking silently with his eyes and Cooper's voice is shakier than ever. "If you sucked me. Sucked my cock. Baby, that would feel so good."

Blaine's eyes widen, his lips parting and he looks down at Cooper's cock. He's shaking, clenching his thighs tightly and he can feel that it's no use. His underwear is soaked and there's wetness sliding down his skin. "Yeah, okay."

Cooper groans as Blaine pulls his hands away, reaching down to slide his fingers through Blaine's loose curls, wild from sleep. "You don't have to, Blaine. If you don't want to."

"I want to make you feel good, Coop," Blaine says with a bright smile and it's so true. He looks down at Cooper's dick, watching as more liquid comes out and Blaine leans down, tentatively sliding his tongue along the slit, tasting it. The taste makes him wrinkle his nose. "What is that?"

"That's my pre-come, baby. That means that you're doing good. So good." Blaine nods, leaning down and considering for a moment before wrapping his lips around Cooper's dick. He doesn't know what to do. He thinks about a popsicle and he tries to suck on it like he would one of those but it's awkward because he'd never suck a popsicle like this. He can taste Cooper's pre-come in his mouth, sliding down his throat and he pulls back to cough. "Cooper, help."

For a moment Blaine thinks that Cooper is going to change his mind, sending him away, but he has a look of determination on his face as he sits up. "Get up, Blaine. Sit up against the headboard and I'm going to fuck your throat okay?"

Blaine doesn't know what that word means but he trusts his brother. Cooper would _never_ hurt him so he crawls on his hands and knees to lean his back against the headboard. At Cooper's hand on his shoulder, he slumps slightly, watching as Cooper strokes himself like he was doing before. "Coop, no, your pre-come is supposed to come because of me, not you!" Blaine objects when he watches a drop slide down Cooper's hand and slip onto his sheets.

"God, you're so- fuck, Blaine. Open your mouth," Cooper demands. Blaine looks up at him with a smile, opening his mouth wide. Cooper's hold on his cock tightens as he moves up to rest on his knees in front of Blaine. It's the perfect height, Cooper's cock level with Blaine's lips and Blaine giggles, closing his eyes when Cooper traces the head of his cock across Blaine's lips, smearing the liquid on them.

"Cooper," he says through laughter, opening his eyes again and looking up at him. He licks his lips, tasting it, his tongue bumping against the tip of Cooper's cock. "I thought you were going to fuck my throat."

He doesn't really understand, hope that he hasn't made a mistake when Cooper's eyes darken. Instead, Cooper reaches down, tangling his fingers in Blaine's hair and Blaine lets out a gasp as Cooper pulls his head back just a bit. He's surprised when Cooper presses his dick between Blaine's lips, filling him. His mouth feels so full, his lips stretched and he closes his mouth as much as he can.

Cooper holds onto his hair, starting to move his hips and Blaine groans softly as he feels his cock in his mouth, going further and further down his throat with each thrust. "God, Blaine, look at you. You're perfect for sucking cock. You look so good." Blaine loves the praise, closes his eyes and reaches a hand down, unable to resist as he rests a hand on his stomach. It's so fuzzy feeling and he knows that his hand on his stomach isn't enough but he doesn't know what to do.

"You're so fucking _pretty_, Blaine with my cock in your mouth. I knew that I had to give in. I had to have you suck me. I couldn't not and it's so good no matter how much I shouldn't. You're taking it so well. Not even gagging at all." Cooper holds onto Blaine's hair harder and Blaine whimpers, not sure if it really hurts that much or if it's because of how hot that he feels. The sound makes Cooper move faster and Blaine does it again, looking up and their eyes meet. Cooper's saying more, things that Blaine doesn't understand and he wants to ask Cooper what the word fuck means.

Before Blaine realizes what's happening, Cooper's cock is shooting liquid down his throat and he's pulling out of Blaine's mouth, covering Blaine's face with the rest. It's warm and sticky and Blaine licks his lips, tasting what could be the pre-come. Cooper's panting, his dick going soft, not standing up straight anymore and Blaine frowns. "Did I do something wrong?"

Cooper shakes his head, leaning in and pressing his lips to Blaine's. Surprised, Blaine parts his lips as Cooper's tongue presses in between them, licking around his mouth. "No, fuck, baby, you did so good, like I said. God, you were so good and now you look so good with my come all over your face. Did you swallow the rest, baby?"

"Y-yes," Blaine murmurs, tilting his head up and blinking, realizing that there's come in his eyelashes. He wants to rinse it off his face but Cooper's looking at him so wonderfully that he also never wants to ever wash it off. "Cooper, I feel funny. Like, I think I might be sick."

Letting out a groan, Cooper kneels down next to Blaine. "You're not- fuck, you just need somebody to make you feel good too. Take off your pants and underwear." Blaine looks over at Cooper, pulling the clothes off with shaky hands and kicking them off to the side. Even though Cooper had surprised him he still trusts him completely. "Take off your shirt too. Now spread your legs for me, baby."

"'m not a baby," Blaine insists but he takes off his shirt, letting it drop. He feels exposed suddenly even though Cooper's been naked the whole time. Cooper presses a hand to his thigh and he remembers, spreading them slowly. He's feeling awkward and he lets Cooper lift up his legs, planting his feet on the bed when Cooper moves him like that.

"You're my baby, Blaine," Cooper murmurs and he presses a hand to the warmth in between Blaine's legs. Blaine lets out a loud gasp, hips jerking forward and oh, if he keeps doing that then he can call Blaine whatever he wants. "This is your pussy, Blaine. This part is your clit. When you feel like that then all you have to do is rub it."

Blaine reaches towards Cooper, arms curling around his arm as he lets out little whines and whimpers. He can feel Cooper rubbing at his clit, slow circles with two fingers and he's so hot and wet. The feeling intensifies and he's not sure what's happening. "Cooper. Cooper, please, it's- I don't-"

It seems that Cooper understands because he nods, his fingers moving faster on Blaine. "Just let go. Let go. You're gonna come too. Come for me, Blaine. Come for your big brother."

Blaine isn't sure how to let go but he tries and suddenly he's shaking, coming, he must be and he arches his back, crying out. Cooper pulls away, bringing his hand up to his lips and Blaine watches as he sucks on his fingers. "That felt so good."

"I bet it did, baby. Now, let's go wash the come off your face and we can go to sleep. If you're a good boy then maybe this can happen again. But only if you don't tell Mom and Dad."

Blaine knows that if that can happen again, if Cooper can make him feel like that, make him come again then he'll never tell anybody.


End file.
